Within the specialty paper market there is a growing need for high porosity, high bulk, high absorbency pulps with superior wet resiliency. The filter, towel, and wipe industries particularly require a sheet or roll product having good porosity, absorbency and bulk, which is able to retain those properties even when wet pressed. A desirable sheet product should also have a permeability and/or absorbency which enables gas or liquid to readily pass through.
Pulps are cellulose products composed of cellulose fibers which, in turn, are composed of individual cellulose chains. Commonly, cellulose fibers are cross-linked in individualized form to impart advantageous properties such as increased absorbent capacity, bulk, and resilience to structures containing the cross-linked cellulose fibers.